


Handy

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky always knew Bridge was a handyman. But this gives it a whole new meaning.





	Handy

It took forever to get Sky's shirt off. Every move Bridge made was slow and calculated. Pausing to explore each new inch of skin that was revealed.

He had to stop to catch his breath every so often, and reorient his thoughts.

When the garment was finally completely removed, he froze, completely bewildered by the smooth expanse of skin.

He started to reach out to touch a few times, but pulls his bare hand back, looking to Sky for help.

"It's okay." Sky said, voice barely a hoarse whisper. "Don't push yourself ."

Bridge nodded and gulped nervously before laying his hand on Sky's heart. Both boys gasped at the touch.

Once Bridge got his bearings, he began to run a finger down the chest painstakingly slow, savoring the feeling of being able to touch another person.

When he reached the waistbandof Sky's pants, he hesitated, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"You're trembling." Sky said, taking the shaking hand in his. "I think that's enough for today. "

"Please let me keep going." Bridge begged shamelessly. "A tiny bit farther. I just want to touch you."

Sky couldn't say no. Couldn't deny Bridge of such a basic human experience. He nodded his approval.

Bridge stumbled over the zipper, needing Sky's help to get it undone.

With unsteady hands, he pulled down the pants and marveled at long legs, and the bulge in the boxers. He couldnt help but to brush his fingers over it, making Sky let out a feral groan.

He reached for the edge of the boxers and nervously pulled them down.

Seeing the size of it, makes him stop and stare for a minute in awe.

After taking a few deep breaths, he takes Sky into his hand.

"BRIDGE" Sky moans, hands grasping at the sheets, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips into Bridge's hand.

He doesn't last long.

Bridge was on the edge of insanity as the explosion of emotions overwhelmed him.

"Are you okay? Sky repeats a little louder when Bridge doesn't answer him the first time.

"Fantastic"


End file.
